


A Letter to Satan

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, An odd friendship, Bullies, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, Pain, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: As Christmas approaches, ten-year-old Emma accidentally writes a letter to Satan, rather than Santa. She gets a letter back the next day.





	1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by a creepypasta I listened to on Mr. Creeps' YouTube channel.

It was Friday morning, and Miss Fisher strolled casually between the rows of desks, silently handing out sheets of blank paper to her young students.

“Alright, class,” she said, “it’s getting close to winter break, and I’d like you all to write letters to Santa.”

The shy blonde in the back of the room cautiously raised her hand.

“Yes, Emma?”

“Um, my dad says Santa isn’t real.”

“Of course he is,” Miss Fisher beamed, “He’s a symbol of hope and joy. That’s what the holidays are all about.”

_ “Yeah,”_ the rest of the class said in unison.

“Oh,” Emma said quietly, “Okay.”

She ducked her head and began writing, rubbing her tired eyes as she hadn’t gotten much sleep lately. She was always being kept awake at night from all the yelling. Her parents fought a lot, but she never knew what was being said. She tried to drown out the sounds by pressing a pillow over her ear, but it helped very little.

In her tired state, her eyes began to droop as she wrote her letter. It didn’t occur to her at the time that she had misspelled certain words. She didn’t want toys, games, or anything like that. She wanted something _far_ more precious.

At the end of the day, she headed home and put the letter in the mailbox, putting the little flag up before heading inside. She walked in through the garage, silently sneaking down the short hallway to avoid the living room where her father was snoring in his recliner. He had never been_ cheerful,_ per se, but ever since he lost his job at the factory, his temper had grown explosive. Emma could still feel the sting of his hand on her cheek. 

She went right up to the attic and locked the door. She’d always liked the attic. It was a guest room, but she often came up here just to escape the constant shouting matches between her parents. The large, round window was a plus as well, seeing how it provided a breathtaking view of the woods behind the house.

Now, as she sat on the bed and stared out the window, she saw that it had begun to rain and lied down, closing her eyes. The gentle patter of rain against the foggy glass never failed to soothe her. Before she knew it, she had drifted into a deep sleep.

She awoke to the sound of shouting (no surprise there), but this time it was just her mother telling her to come downstairs for dinner. Emma swallowed, cautiously making her way down the carpeted steps and into the kitchen. Her father was nowhere to be found.

Seeming to sense her confusion, her mother told her, “Emma, honey, your father’s gone out with some friends for the night. I thought we could have pizza and watch a movie. Would you like that?”

Emma was stunned. A faint smile graced her lips, and she nodded. “Okay,” she said quietly.

Her mother was no saint, but was certainly better than her father. The woman had never once laid a hand on her, save for an occasional pat on the shoulder as a show of affection. As far as Emma knew, her mother was oblivious to the pain she endured at her father’s hands.

With a smile, her mother asked, “What would you like to watch?”

Emma bit her lip as she thought about it. “Um, I don’t know yet.”

“Alright, well, you think about it while I order the pizza. Do you want pepperoni?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Emma took a seat on the couch, staring silently at the black TV screen. She then turned her attention to the vacant recliner where her father had been sleeping. Just looking at it pained her. She felt like she was alone, even with her mother in the next room.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a light tapping at the window, and she found a raven perched on the sill outside, staring her dead in the face. She blinked in surprise, having never seen one up-close before. It was such a beautiful bird. Something was different about this particular raven, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It made her feel a little less lonely.

She heard a voice, though it sounded like it was reverberating within her mind. _“Emma,”_ it said in a soft murmur. She looked to the kitchen, thinking it was her mother.

“Mom?”

Her mother stepped into the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. “Yes, dear?”

“Did you say something?”

“No, why?”

Emma shook her head. “Just thought I heard something.”

Her mother seemed concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she lied, “I’m just really hungry.”

The worry on her mother’s face was swiftly substituted for a smile. “The pizza will be here in twenty minutes. Have you figured out what movie you want to watch?”

Emma smiled a bit. “I wanna watch Spider-Man while he’s still in the MCU.”

“What?” Emma’s mother shook her head. “Never mind. You wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” the girl said softly.

She looked back to the window, and the raven was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Emma awoke, still feeling full from all the pizza she’d eaten the previous night. She had enjoyed the evening with her mother. She’d never feared her mother, but she often prayed that the woman would grow a backbone and stand up to her father. Alas, this was not the case.

She moved silently down the stairs and into the living room. She hadn’t heard any shouting last night, for which she was immensely grateful. Had her wish been granted? Was that even possible? It seemed Miss Fisher was right. Santa really _was_ a symbol of hope. Emma went up to the window and peered outside.

The flag on the mailbox was down. Did that mean her letter had been sent? Her heart raced with excitement. She slipped on a coat and shoes and sprinted out the front door to the mailbox. It was a cold Saturday morning and everyone was asleep, but Emma was wide-awake, and she was overwhelmed by a feeling of warmth.

She opened the mailbox and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. There was a single, blood-red envelope, all alone in the dark space, just like her. She took it with a trembling hand, holding it as though it was the most fragile thing in the world. Her name was written on it in elegant black letters, but there was no return address.

She looked around, thinking she might find the mail truck, but the street was completely empty. She closed the hatch and headed back into the house, holding the letter to her chest as if to protect it.

Locking the door, she hung up her coat on the rack and set her shoes next to it on the little mat beside her father’s dirty boots. She never knew why his boots were always caked with mud, but she also never asked questions. He didn’t like her asking questions.

She went back upstairs to the peaceful attic as quickly and as quietly as she could. Once inside, she shut the door and went to lie on the bed. Carefully opening the red envelope, she pulled out what looked like an ancient piece of parchment with more elegant handwriting. She was grateful for the lessons in cursive she’d gotten from her mother, who was frustrated that they no longer taught it in school.

Emma’s eyes widened in wonder as she read the letter. It looked as though it had been written a hundred years ago.

_Dearest Emma, _

_I was very pleased to receive your letter. It has been such a long time since anyone wrote to me. I am very lonely, you see, so it warmed my icy heart when I saw the envelope. Alas, what you wrote saddened me. You do not desire any material things, as most children do, but rather, you wish not to be alone. We are not so different in that regard. _ _As a show of gratitude, I have chosen to grant your wish. In this envelope, there is an enchanted ring. Whenever you put it on, I will appear to you. I hope to meet you soon, dear girl. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Devil. _

Emma’s heart sank when she realized what she had done. In her tired state, she had not written to Santa, but to _Satan._ Swallowing nervously, she peered into the envelope. Indeed there was a ring. Its band was golden, with strange markings engraved in its surface. The stone appeared to be a black diamond, beautifully-cut. It was held in place by what looked like little claws. She held it up to the window to get a better look at the markings. She didn’t recognize these symbols.

Biting her lip, she looked around, fearing someone might be watching her. She felt compelled to do as the letter instructed, and so with great reluctance, she slipped the shiny ring onto her finger. The markings began to radiate a mesmerizing golden glow, and as soon as it had started, the light faded. Emma frowned, feeling disappointed, but gasped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She thought it was her father at first, and her heart just about stopped, but when she swiftly turned, the fear on her face turned to shock.

There stood a tall, olive-skinned woman with dark hair and eyes. She wore a black, medieval-type dress. Protruding from her back was a pair of enormous, bat-like wings. Emma looked on in awe as they folded themselves around the woman’s shoulders like a leather cloak.

“A-Are you the— the—”

“Devil? Why yes. At least, that’s how most people know me,” said the woman. She stepped slowly towards the bed and Emma started to back away. “Don’t worry, little one. I won’t hurt you. I rather adore children. Shame I cannot have any of my own.”

Emma blinked in surprise. “You can’t? How come?”

A look of sadness fell over the Devil’s face. “Because, my dear, my father cursed me to live a life of pain and misery, taking all of his rage out on me.”

Emma’s jaw clenched. “I guess we really aren’t that different,” she said quietly.

She did not struggle when the brunette’s hands cupped her cheeks ever so gently. They were surprisingly-warm, perhaps from the eternal fires of Hell. She stared deep into the woman’s eyes. There was no malice within them. Only pain and sympathy. How could this woman _possibly_ be the Devil? Aside from her leathery wings, she seemed entirely human.

“I would like for us to be friends,” the brunette murmured, “What about you, Emma?”

The blonde was visibly taken aback. “Really?”

The woman nodded. “Really.”

“Okay,” said Emma. She smiled uncontrollably. “Let’s be friends.” She paused for a moment. “Just tell me one thing.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“What do I call you?”

“In all my years spent roaming this world, I have gone by many names,” said the Devil, “but my most favored has always been _Regina.”_


	2. Dear Satan

_The Devil held the letter in her hands, reading over it with intrigue. There was a distinct fluttering in her chest. No one had reached out to her in so long. The letter was sent to her from a young human girl called Emma. _

_Dear Satan, _

_My name is Emma. I’m ten. All I want for Christmas is to not be alone. I don’t have any friends and nobody really likes me. I’m very sad. I just want somebody I can talk to, and who will listen to me. Nobody ever wants to hear what I have to say, so I just don’t talk. I don’t need any toys or anything. I want someone who actually cares about me and how I feel. _

_Love, _

_Emma Swan. _

_P.S: I wish my dad wouldn’t hit me anymore._

_Reading this brought tears to the Devil’s eyes and sparked fury within her blackened soul. _

_“You poor girl,” she murmured, “being abused by your own father. I know the feeling all too well.” _

_She grit her teeth in rage and went to her study to compose a letter of her own, and once that was done, she tucked it into a scarlet envelope. She sat silently in her chair for a moment as she pondered the situation. This girl, Emma, needed her help. She summoned one of the black diamonds that formed in the darkest depths of the Underworld and conjured up a golden ring, forever binding them together. _

_She took an enchanted needle and etched a series of ancient markings into the ring. It was Adamic— the oldest and purest language. She carefully put the ring into the envelope and after sealing it with her magic, she handed it to one of her imps._

_ “Rumple,” she said, “take this to the address of Emma Swan. Leave it in the mailbox. Only she will be able to open it— and make sure no one sees you.”_

_ The little imp bowed his head. “Yes, my Queen,” he croaked. _

_The Devil watched him as he scurried away towards the red door that stood proudly within the darkness. It was one of the last remaining portals to the human realm. Not just anyone could come and go. If she did not wish for people to enter her domain, then they wouldn’t be able to. With angels, however, they could do whatever they pleased. They just chose not to come here. Had it been up to her, she wouldn’t have, either. _

_But since when was she ever given a choice? _

_She took the form of a raven, following after the green-eyed imp into the human world, where she came upon the home of the troubled girl. She landed in the window sill, staring into the living room. It was here that she found who she assumed was Emma, and so she pecked at the glass, drawing the girl’s attention. The mix of sadness and curiosity in the blonde’s eyes left a wound in the Devil’s heart. _

_She reached out with her mind, speaking to the girl through her thoughts. “Emma.” _

_This seemed to stun the girl, who looked around in obvious confusion. It was clear that she wasn’t familiar with telepathy, and so the Devil made no further attempt to reach her this way. Instead, the dark being flew back to Hell through the red door, and the imp followed._

* * *

Emma had spent her day in the attic with her winged companion, showing off all of her drawings and paintings. She was no da Vinci, but she knew she was good, considering her age. Regina certainly seemed to agree.

“I could teach you, if you want,” the brunette told her.

The girl’s eyes were alight with hope. “Really? That would be _awesome.” _

Regina smiled. “Yes, I believe it would,” she said.

And so they spent much of the afternoon painting on a large canvas the Devil had conjured up. In the end, with instruction from the experienced Queen of Darkness, Emma wound up creating a true masterpiece: a white swan, swimming gracefully in a small pond at the heart of a beautiful forest.

“Well done, Emma,” the Devil said softly, “You have made me proud.”

Heat rose to the young girl’s cheeks, and she looked to the brunette in wonder. “Y-You really mean that?”

Regina smiled and nodded. “I won’t lie to you, Emma.”

“You promise?” Emma asked her with uncertainty.

She planted a light kiss upon the girl’s temple. _“I promise,”_ she murmured.

* * *

Currently, Emma was curled up beside Regina as they both sat on the floor with their backs against the side of her bed. Her eyes were drooping and her breath was growing more relaxed.

“Emma,” Regina said softly.

“Huh?” the girl mumbled.

“You need to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Emma fussed, though she put up no fight as the winged woman lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Her eyes had already slipped shut. She felt the Devil pull the covers over her, and just like before, there was a light kiss upon her temple.

“Goodnight, little one.”

Emma’s eyes opened, though just a little, and she peered up at the brunette. “Regina?” she whispered.

“Yes, dear?”

“Will you stay with me? Please? Just for tonight?”

The Devil was quiet for a moment. “Very well,” she said, smiling softly, “I will stay as long as you need me to.”

“Okay,” Emma mumbled, “Night.”

“Goodnight. Have sweet dreams.”

As Emma drifted into a deep slumber, Regina watched her silently. The girl tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering, _“Please don’t. I promise I’ll be good.” _

This brought a frown to Regina’s face. She placed her hands lightly to either side of the young girl’s head, working her magic, and the quiet pleas for mercy ceased.

Emma’s expression became more content and at peace. She was no longer stirring. Whatever dreams she was having were no longer traumatic, and so the Devil took the form of a black cat with purple eyes and curled up into a ball beside the girl so as to comfort her.

In that moment, as she lied silently beneath the pale light of the moon, the Devil knew she would do anything to protect this girl.


	3. Freak

The next morning, Emma awoke to find a black cat cuddled up next to her. She stroked the feline’s head gently. It seemed to like this, seeing how a soft purr escaped it.

Emma smiled. “Where’d you come from?” she asked.

The cat raised its head, revealing a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. _“It’s me,”_ said the little creature with the Devil’s voice. Its mouth did not move. Instead, Regina’s words echoed in Emma’s stunned mind.

“Regina?”

_ “That’s right, little one.” _

“Your voice,” said Emma, “It was you, wasn’t it? The raven at the window?”

_“Right again.” _

Emma was in awe. “Can you turn into every animal?”

_ “I certainly can.” _

“That’s so cool.”

The Devil’s soft chuckle rang out in Emma’s head._ “I suppose that’s one word for it.” _

Suddenly, there was a puff of thick, purple smoke, and when it cleared, there sat Regina in her humanoid form. As usual, her wings were folded around her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at Emma.

“So,” she said, “what would you like to do today?”

Emma pondered this for a moment, shrugging. “I don’t know,” she said quietly, “I thought about going to the park. Will you come with me?”

“Of course. I’ve grown quite fond of you, little one.”

Emma blushed, biting her lip. “Why do you call me that?” she asked timidly.

“Because it’s what you are, my dear. Do you not wish for me to say it?”

“It’s fine, it’s just— you’re really nice. I like you. You’re nothing like the Devil I read about in the Bible.”

Regina gently caressed Emma’s cheek. “That book was written by primitive men thousands of years ago, and translated countless times until the original work and its true meaning was lost to history,” she said, “but I remember. I was there. I saw it. I _lived_ it.”

“Will you tell me about it?” asked Emma.

The Devil sighed. “I was an angel, once upon a time. A beautiful, majestic angel, albeit a tad naïve. My wings had feathers as pure and as white as snow. I was my father’s favorite. That made the others jealous— especially my oldest brother, Gabriel. He tricked me. He told me the two humans in the Garden of Eden were starving, and so I watched from the trees in the form of a black serpent. I approached the first woman, Eve, insisting that she eat, lest she wish to starve. And so she ate the fruit of the tallest tree. She urged her husband, Adam, to indulge in it as well.”

Another heavy sigh escaped her as tears welled in her dark eyes.

“I soon came to realize that I had made a grave mistake. My father was, for the lack of a better term, furious. He banished the first humans out of the sacred garden, and he cast me into the dark void, stripping me of my perfect wings and replacing them with these _abominations._ Several of my brethren protested his actions, and so my father turned them into imps— nasty, scheming little creatures, though they are relatively harmless. They are shells of their former selves. I don’t even know if they remember who they once were. I still blame myself for what happened to them.”

“That’s terrible,” said Emma.

Regina nodded slowly. “That it is,” she said, drawing Emma close to her, “but if it hadn’t happened, I never would have met you, dear girl, and_ that_ would be _truly_ terrible.”

Emma rested her head on the Devil’s shoulder as one of the large, leathery wings came to envelop her like a warm blanket. She smiled at the contact. It brought her a sense of warmth and comfort.

“I’m glad we met, Regina.”

“As am I, my dear,” murmured the Devil, “As am I.”

For a moment, they were both silent, but then Emma spoke once more. “What’s Hell like? Is it super-hot down there?”

Regina gave a quiet chuckle. “It’s quite cold, actually. It is warm and pleasant in Paradise, but the Underworld is dark and bleak, trapped in an eternal winter. There is no sun there. The only fire is that which crackles within my mantel.”

“Is there cocoa down there?” Emma asked suddenly.

The Devil blinked at her in surprise, but then let out a rich laugh. “No, dear,” she said, “but I can certainly change that.”

She cupped her hands together, and just moments later, a black mug of steaming cocoa materialized between them. There were marshmallows, whipped cream, and just a touch of cinnamon. She handed the mug carefully to her young companion.

“Here you are, dear. Enjoy.”

Emma grinned as she accepted the gift. “Thank you, Regina. You’re the best.”

The brunette smiled. “You’re welcome, little one.”

* * *

Emma walked to the park several blocks away with Regina hiding in her coat pocket in the form of a black rat with purple, gleaming eyes. Her mother was at church and her father was— well— she didn’t know where he was, but she also didn’t really care, as long as he was _far_ away from her.

Regina’s voice echoed in her mind. _“I can sense your unease. What troubles you, darling?”_

Emma sighed. “Just thinking about my dad,” she said quietly.

_“Was he always this way?” _

Emma shook her head. “No. Not always,” she said, “It started after he lost his job at the car factory. I think he hated that job, but the pay was good. He got laid off, though, and then he took up drinking.”

_“I’m sorry, sweet one. I won’t let him hurt you again.” _

“You promise?”

_“I promise.”_

They continued on in silence until they reached the park, and Emma went to sit on the swings as she contemplated her newfound friendship with the Devil. Regina, still in the form of a rat, climbed out of Emma’s pocket and up onto her shoulder, sitting comfortably there. Emma smiled faintly and stroked the black rat’s tiny head with her finger.

“I’m glad you decided to be my friend,” said the girl, “I couldn’t ask for a better one if I tried.”

_“Likewise, my dear.” _

Before Emma could respond, a familiar voice called out to her from about twenty yards away. _“Hey, Swan! What the hell’s on your shoulder, freak?” _

Emma frowned, tightening her grip on the chains holding up the swing. There was a boy with dark hair approaching her from across the little park. He lived on the other side of the tracks, the seedier part of town.

_“Emma? Who is that?”_ came Regina’s concerned voice.

“That’s Neal Cassidy,” Emma said bitterly, “He’s just a dumb bully from school. I don’t know why he hates me so much. I’ve never done anything to him.”

“Oh my God, is that a fucking _rat?!_ That’s sick!” cried Neal.

Tears began to well in Emma’s eyes as she stood up, quickly backing away. “Leave me alone!” she shouted, “I haven’t done anything!”

“You’re pathetic! You don’t have any friends so you hang out with a disgusting rat! Just wait ‘til everyone at school hears about this!”

Regina was fuming. She climbed down off of Emma’s shoulder and onto the ground, where— unbeknownst to Neal— she transformed into a black snake. She slithered silently through the dewy grass towards the bully.

“You’re such a fucking freak,” said Neal, “I heard your dad beats you. Good thing, too. If I had a freak like you for a kid, I’d beat you too.”

“Shut up!” Emma sobbed, “Why are you doing this?! What do you get out of it?!”

Neal grinned wickedly, laughing all the while. “I—”

He froze when he felt something sliding up his leg, and his eyes widened in utter horror. He jerked back, swinging his leg forward in a desperate attempt to rid himself of whatever it was in the leg of his pants. Out came a little black snake. The bully screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked noticeably as he cried out in terror.

“W-What the fuck?! Where did that thing come from?! Where’s the rat?!”

The snake looked up at him and hissed, and he took off running the way he came, disappearing back across the railroad tracks. Once Neal was gone, the little snake morphed into a black ferret and climbed up onto Emma’s shoulder once more.

Her voice echoed in the back of Emma’s mind._ “Well, I definitely know where _he’s_ going. Are you alright, little one?”_

Emma sniffed. “I— I just wanna go home,” she said quietly, wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve.

_“Of course. I understand.” _

As Emma slowly trudged away from the swings, Regina attempted to console her.

_“So, how long has that little hellion been harassing you?”_

“Ever since I moved here,” said Emma, “He and his friends always pick on me. I don’t know what I did to deserve any of it.”

_“You did nothing wrong, dear girl. You don’t deserve such vile treatment. You, Emma, are wonderful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I shall protect you from all who seek to do you harm, not just your father.”_

Emma sighed. “Thanks, Regina,” she mumbled. She was quiet for a bit as she approached her house. “How’d you know he was afraid of snakes?”

_“I saw it in his eyes. You can tell a lot about a person when you look them in the eye.”_

“What about me?” Emma asked, “What do _my_ eyes say?”

_“I see your pain, your sorrow, and your rage. You are suffering, you poor girl, and I wish to heal your scars, whether they are of the flesh or of the mind.”_

Emma turned onto the little path that led to the front door and stepped up onto the porch. Regina climbed down into her arms, morphing into a tiny black kitten. Once inside, Emma set Regina down and hung up her coat. She put her shoes on the mat and lifted the fuzzy Devil once more, but this time, she headed for her own bedroom.

_“I don’t believe I’ve been in here before,”_ came Regina’s voice, _“Whose room is this?” _

“It’s mine,” Emma told her, “I just like attic better.”

_ “And why is that, dear?” _

Emma hesitated. “Because it blocks out all the yelling,” she said quietly.

_“Yelling? You mean from your parents?” _

“Yeah,” Emma whispered.

Closing the door, she set Regina on her bed and went into her closet to find a stack of blank copy paper and a large box of colored pencils, and she took a seat at her desk. Curious, Regina reverted to her humanoid form and peered over the young girl’s shoulder.

“What do you plan to color?”

“I wanted to draw a picture,” Emma said softly as she looked into the Devil’s eyes, “of us.”

Regina smiled. “How sweet. First a letter, and now a picture. I’m flattered.”

She sat on the edge of the little bed and watched with a fond smile as the girl drew the two of them together on the paper. Later, as they were up in the attic, Emma was sitting on the bed next to Regina, showing off her new artwork. The drawing was of them, both smiling and holding hands.

“I’m sorry it doesn’t look that great,” said Emma.

“Don’t apologize,” Regina murmured, “I think it’s _wonderful.” _

Emma’s eyes lit up with hope. “Really?”

The Devil smiled and nodded. “Absolutely.”

She delivered a feather-light kiss to the girl’s temple. Her heart swelled when Emma’s head came to rest on her shoulder, and she draped a wing around the blonde as a show of affection.

_“I love you,”_ Emma whispered.

A single tear slipped down Regina’s cheek as she heard this. She looked down at the blonde in awe. No one— not even her father— had ever told her that before, even while she was still an angel in Heaven.

“I love you, too, little one,” she said softly.

And it had been so long since she’d uttered those words.

* * *

Regina needed to get back to her dark domain to punish the damned, but Emma still carried the enchanted ring, so summoning her would be a breeze.

Upon entering the school with the ring in her pocket, Emma noticed nearly all the students casting her strange glances and murmuring to one another. Feeling her heart begin to race, she kept her head down, not wishing to make eye-contact with the other kids as she made her way to Miss Fisher’s class.

Unfortunately, before she could reach the classroom, she felt someone shove her back roughly. Stumbling, she gasped and looked up with wide, fearful eyes. It was Neal and two other bullies, Killian and Peter.

“Where do you think you’re going, _freak?”_ Neal taunted, “Gonna show everyone your disgusting pet rat?”

Emma frowned, clenching her fists tightly. “Leave me alone.”

“Or what? You’ll sic your rat on me?”

Neal and the others laughed, but Emma was furious.

“Maybe I will,” she said, “or maybe I’ll get my snake instead. I remember how you screamed like a little girl yesterday, and how you ran away like a coward.”

Neal faltered, looking around nervously. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he stammered.

Killian and Peter exchanged a puzzled glance.

“Neal, is that true?” asked Killian.

“No!” Neal said quickly, “She’s lying! Don’t listen to a word this _freak_ tells you!”

He stepped towards Emma in anger. Whatever his intentions were, they clearly weren’t good, but he never had a chance to act on them. Emma swiftly reached into her pocket and slipped her finger through the enchanted ring, and suddenly, a large, black dog came speeding around the corner. It was snarling viciously, charging towards Neal with a murderous gleam in its amethyst eyes.

“Oh shit!” cried Neal, “How’d that thing get in here?!”

He turned and ran, and the beast gave chase. Killian and Peter just stood frozen on the sidelines, watching with a mix of fear and confusion as their friend was chased through the halls by a rabid dog. It appeared to be an ordinary canine, but there was something about it that didn’t sit right with those who saw it. It wasn’t just the fact that it was chasing Neal. It gave off an aura of evil, sending chills down the spines of the students and staff alike.

“Somebody help!” Neal pleaded, “Get that thing away from me!”

He raced into the boys’ bathroom and into one of the stalls, locking himself inside and standing up on the toilet seat so as to avoid detection, and he watched with wide, fearful eyes as he heard the snarling creature burst through the door. However, the growling ceased, and a horrifyingly-familiar hissing began to echo through the bathroom.

Neal looked on in sheer terror as the snake from yesterday slithered under the door of the stall. He had no idea how it found him, or where it came from, but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this was the same snake. As if things couldn’t possibly get any worse, the snake was enveloped in a thick puff of purple smoke, and before Neal had time to react, a hideous, clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. It wasn’t enough to restrict his breathing, but it was absolutely terrifying.

As the purple smoke began to clear, Neal caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing, amethyst eyes. He struggled to find his voice.

“W-What the hell are you?” he whispered.

_“Hell indeed,”_ came the haunting voice of a woman, _“I am the one they call the Devil.” _

Neal swallowed. “The— The Devil? But I thought you weren’t real.”

_“That was your first mistake, Neal Cassidy,”_ said the Devil, _“and I can see that you have made many. For instance, you harass that poor girl, and for what? Just to impress those scoundrels you call your friends? They aren’t your friends. Not really. You have made a troubled, helpless girl your target. You are a pathetic coward. You are a weakling. What say you,_ boy?”

“You— You were the dog, weren’t you? A-And the rat? I’m sorry,” Neal rasped, “I promise, I won’t do it again. Please, just— leave me alone.”

_“I am not the one you owe an apology. You will apologize to Emma for all the pain you have caused her, and after that, you will stay as far away from her as possible. Don’t look at her. Don’t speak her name. Don’t even _think_ of her. Do you understand me?”_

Neal nodded quickly as tears welled in his eyes. “Y-Yes. I understand,” he told her, “Please don’t hurt me.”

The Devil scoffed. _“You plead for mercy, do you? You certainly never cared when Emma begged you to leave her be. You never stopped to think about your actions. You torment her because you think yourself bigger and stronger than her, but remember this, boy: there is no one as strong as Emma Swan. She has suffered for far too long, and I have vowed to change that— starting with you.”_

“W-What are you gonna do to me?”

_“Nothing,”_ the Devil hissed, _“yet.”_


	4. A Change of Heart

Neal Cassidy was dragged out of the school by his mother, screaming and crying and pleading for forgiveness. The whole school was abuzz with the news of how he’d been chased through the halls by a vicious black dog. As bizarre as that was, the strangest part of all was the fact that no one knew where the dog came from, or where it went. It just sort of _appeared,_ and then it vanished just as quickly. Nobody knew what to make of it.

Killian and Peter were insistent that Emma had something to do with it, but there was no proof of this, and so no one was punished. That is, until Emma returned home from school. When she walked in through the front door, she found her father standing there with a look of fury etched into his face. She froze, swallowing nervously.

“H-Hi,” she said, not knowing what he was angry about (but then again, she never did).

“Emma,” her father said, barely containing his rage, “What the hell did you do?”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “What? I don’t—”

“I just got a call from Milah Cassidy. She said you sicked a dog on her son.”

“I didn’t, I swear. I don’t know where the dog came from. Nobody does.”

“Are you sure about that?”

_“Yes!”_ Emma insisted.

Her father’s frown deepened. “Don’t you raise your voice at me,” he warned.

Emma’s eyes grew wide and she stepped back in fear. “I’m sorry,” she rasped, “I promise I didn’t have anything to do with the dog.”

“I don’t believe you,” said her father, “That little brat’s fucked with you before, hasn’t he? You had plenty of reasons to want to hurt him. So where’d you get the dog, Emma?”

Emma’s eyes welled with tears. “I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!” she cried.

“Then who the hell was it?!” her father snapped, _“Answer me,_ god damn it!”

He raised his hand as if to strike her, and in one swift motion, Emma squeezed her eyes shut and slipped her finger through the enchanted ring. Suddenly, her father was shouting, though not at her.

“W-What the hell is that thing?! Get away from me, you monster!”

Emma opened her eyes and found a tall, winged figure with tattered clothing hanging off of its burned flesh. There were places on its mangled form where bone was exposed. The creature spoke with a furious yet familiar voice.

** _“No more! You will no longer lay a hand on this child! You are her father! You were meant to protect her! You were meant to love her! Yet here you stand, aiming to strike her— a defenseless child! There is a special place in Hell for men like you. You, David Swan, are the true monster! You wish to know what I am? I am the one they call ‘Devil,’ and yet not even I would harm an innocent girl such as this!” _ **

It was in that moment that Emma realized just who she was looking at. “R-Regina?” she murmured.

The Devil spoke to her, but did not turn to meet her gaze. **_“Yes, little one. I am sorry you had to see me this way, but when I become angry, it brings out the beast in me.”_ **

Emma’s father cried out in fear and in pain as the Devil’s clawed hand sank into his chest, ripping out his heart. It was pulsating with a faint red glow, though it was mostly black. He stared at it in utter horror.

“W-What the fuck?!”

_** “Just as I thought,”**_ said the Devil, _**“Your heart is tainted with darkness.”**_

“Regina,” Emma said, sobbing, “please don’t hurt him.”

** _“What? But he deserves to suffer for what he has done, you sweet girl.”_ **

“He’s still my dad,” said the blonde, “Can’t you, I don’t know, make him different?”

The Devil was silent for a moment. **_“Very well, my dear. I will do it for you— only for you.” _**

With the man’s heart cupped in her clawed hands, the Devil absorbed most of the darkness from within it and shoved it back into his chest. The man fainted, collapsing onto the ground, and once he did, the Devil morphed back into the beautiful woman Emma knew her to be.

“What’d you do to him?” asked Emma.

Regina slowly turned to face the frightened girl with a look of remorse. “Don’t you worry, child,” she murmured, “He won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

“Is— Is he…?”

“Dead? No. I’ve extracted the evil from within him and wiped his memory of me. He will know the pain he has caused you and do everything he can to make up for it. Should he ever try striking you again, he will endure the pain he would have caused you otherwise.”

Regina leaned down and lifted Emma into her arms, carrying the tearful girl up the stairs to the attic.

“Regina?” Emma asked quietly.

“Yes, little one?”

“Thank you for not hurting him.”

The brunette was silent for a moment. “You’re welcome, dear.”

* * *

Upon receiving a call from her mother, Emma learned the woman would be working late that night, which meant she would have to find something to eat in the fridge. Despite what Regina had said, Emma was still afraid of her father and refused to go back downstairs, and so the Devil conjured up a pan of delicious, steaming lasagna.

“Eat up, my dear,” Regina said softly, “I hope you like it. I’ve added some red pepper flakes to give it some _kick.” _

Emma was stunned. “This is the best meal I’ve ever had,” she said.

The Devil smiled warmly at her. “Why thank you, Emma.”

Emma cleaned her plate and lied back on the bed, resting one hand on her full belly and the other atop Regina’s head as the woman morphed into a black cat with purple eyes.

_“Have sweet dreams, my darling.” _

Emma held Regina close to her and drifted off into a deep sleep, where she dreamt of the life she could have had, if only she’d been raised by the woman she had come to see as a mother-figure.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning, Emma was reluctant to go downstairs for fear of what she might find, but when she did, she was stunned to find her father in the kitchen making breakfast. Her mother was sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, looking just as surprised as she was.

“Good morning, Emma,” her father said, not meeting her gaze, “Did you sleep well?”

Emma blinked quickly. “Um, yes,” she said.

“That’s good,” said the man. Behind his seemingly-cheerful demeanor was obvious remorse. “Have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Emma looked at her mother with uncertainty, but the woman just nodded and offered a faint smile of reassurance. Emma took a seat at the end of the table opposite her father’s chair, still unsure if she could trust him. Out of the corner of her eye, she detected a slight movement and turned to find a black spider perched high upon the wall. No one else seemed to notice it, but she knew immediately that it was Regina, given the purple markings on its back.

_“You see? He’s doing his best to make up for his many mistakes. Though the gesture is small, it is sincere.” _

Breakfast was admittedly-phenomenal. It was only when she was halfway through her meal that Emma realized her father had never cooked for her. He was a fantastic cook. Emma hesitated to tell him this, unsure of how he would react, but he went for it anyway.

“This is really good,” she said, “You should have your own restaurant.”

Finally, her father met her gaze, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears as a soft smile graced his lips.

“Thank you, Emma,” he said, sounding overwhelmed, “Maybe I should.” He looked to his wife. “What do you think, Mary-Margaret?”

“I think that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea.”

Emma watched this interaction in sheer wonder. There was no yelling. No spiteful comments. It seemed her father had, quite literally, had a change of heart.


	5. The Divine Truth

Emma awoke with a gasp, trembling and sobbing as she curled up into a fetal position. She whimpered when she realized her pajama pants were wet and bit her lip out of fear and shame.

_“Emma?”_ came Regina’s voice within the girl’s troubled mind, _“What’s wrong?” _

The black cat turned back into a winged woman and she placed a gentle hand on the child’s shoulder.

“I,” Emma sobbed, “I wet the bed, Regina. I’m so embarrassed.”

The Devil waved her hand, dispelling any and all traces of urine from the bed and from Emma’s clothing. She pulled the weeping child into her arms and enveloped Emma with her wings.

_“Shhh,”_ she cooed, “It’s alright, little one. It happens.” She rocked Emma slowly, which seemed to comfort the girl a great deal. “I sense there is more to this than meets the eye. Did you have a bad dream?”

Emma gave a small nod. “Yeah,” she said quietly.

“Would you like to tell me about it? You don’t have to, but I believe it would help you feel better.”

Emma hesitated. “Um, I dreamed that an angel came and took me away,” she said, “but it wasn’t a nice angel. He was bad. I remember him laughing. He took me somewhere dark and scary, and I couldn’t see anything. Then he left, and I was completely alone.”

Regina stiffened. “What did he look like?”

“He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a tan.”

“Oh no,” rasped the Devil.

Emma looked at her in confusion. “Regina? Do you know him?”

“That sounds like my brother, Gabriel,” said Regina.

“You mean the one who got you banished?”

The brunette nodded slowly. “That’s right.” She hugged Emma a bit tighter, planting a light kiss upon the girl’s head. “But don’t you worry, dear child,” she murmured, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

She held Emma until the girl had fallen asleep once more, and she laid the blonde down carefully. With just a touch of magic, she dispelled the fear and darkness from Emma’s dreams, replacing it with light and happiness. It amazed her that she, the Devil, was capable of bringing such joy to this precious child. The more time she spent here with the girl, the more she wanted to stay. She wished she didn’t have to leave, but alas, Hell was calling out to her as if she was a long lost lover, and she knew she couldn’t avoid it forever.

Changing back into a cat, she curled up next to the girl she’d grown so fond of and eventually drifted into a deep slumber.

Alas, when she awoke the next morning, she found Emma missing. Immediately she knew something wasn’t right. Frantic, she searched everywhere. Emma wasn’t home, at school, or the park. Regina then tried locating the enchanted ring, and what she discovered left a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. The ring was in Hell, which meant Emma was, too.

How had this happened? It didn’t make sense! Emma was too pure for Hell! And on top of that, the girl was in perfect health. There was no way she had crossed over so suddenly.

The Devil returned to her dark domain, and when she did, she finally had her answer. There sat Emma, bound to a chair by golden, shimmering chains. Emma appeared to be unconscious. Regina’s eyes widened in horror as a figure appeared behind the girl.

_“Gabriel?”_ she rasped.

“That is correct,” the being said bitterly.

He was far from the Gabriel that Regina remembered. His wings were now black as night, a stark contrast to the golden radiance they had once exuded. The same went for his plated armor. His presence did not bring the angelic warmth of the Heavens, but instead, a frigid wind that brought with it a feeling of utter dread.

“What _happened_ to you?”

Gabriel sneered at Regina. “My heart is tainted with darkness, and so my physical form reflects that, no thanks to you.”

Regina frowned. _“Me?_ I did nothing to you, Gabriel! It was you who fooled me into thinking the first humans were starving! Had it not been for you, I would never have been banished from Paradise! You took _everything_ from me!”

“No!” Gabriel roared, “It was you who stole what was rightfully mine! I was supposed to be the Archangel! _Me!” _

Regina’s frown deepened. “Archangel? What are you talking about?”

The dark angel laughed wickedly. “You truly don’t know, do you? You were always Father’s favorite. The runt of the litter. You were _weak,_ and yet he was going to make you the Archangel! You never deserved it! That was why I had to ensure you never got the chance! After Father banished you, I became the Archangel, but then I realized it wasn’t enough. I needed _more.”_

Regina tightened her fists. “What are you saying?”

Again, Gabriel laughed. “I killed him,” he said proudly, _“I killed Father.” _

Anger and sadness overwhelmed Regina and she lunged at the man she’d once called her brother. She drove her clawed hand through his armor and into his chest, but was shocked when she realized he was missing his heart. Gabriel grabbed Regina and hurled her across the dark void, where she landed in a pool of black water. She spread her wings in a show of dominance and her eyes burned with hatred as she charged towards him once more.

_ “Why?!”_ she screamed.

“Because he was considering letting you back into Paradise!” shouted Gabriel, “And I couldn’t allow such a thing! So I killed the old fool! He was _weak!_ Just like you!”

He drove his fist into Regina’s jaw, but she didn’t budge. Instead, she slashed at his face and left three bloody gashes. Gabriel cried out in pain and fury, staggering backwards as he clutched at his blood-soaked face. He fell back into the dark water with a resounding _splash_ and bled out rapidly. The blood in his eyes left him momentarily blind, and before he had a chance to wipe it away, Regina scorched his body with a powerful blast of flames.

As Gabriel was incapacitated, Regina rushed to Emma and tried to rip away the golden chains, but they burned her hands and she let out a cry of anguish. This woke the young girl, who looked up at Regina with tears in her fearful eyes.

“R-Regina? What happened? Where— Where am I? Is this another nightmare?”

The brunette swallowed. “If only,” she rasped, “My brother, Gabriel, dragged you to the Underworld, no doubt to lure me back.” She turned towards the burning angel with fury blazing in her dark eyes. “Unfortunately for him, he failed to realize that once an angel enters Hell, it becomes a demon.”

Gabriel struggled to his feet and he let out a primal roar of rage and pain as his skin and hair burned away, leaving behind a disfigured beast— a grotesque shell of the angel he once was. His wings were now bat-like, though much larger than Regina’s. His eyes were completely black, and entirely void of light.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the atmosphere, and Emma gasped. “Regina! Your wings!”

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she realized she had white, feathery wings once more. Tears slipped down her cheeks. “How can this be?” she breathed.

A familiar voice spoke softly in the back of her mind. _“There can be only one Devil, my daughter, and I see now that it is not you. It should never have been you. Gabriel was bluffing. I am eternal. He could not have killed me so easily. Take the human girl and return to Earth. You shall forever be her guardian angel.” _

Regina’s hands healed rapidly and this time, she pulled away the golden chains with ease. Casting them towards Gabriel, the enchanted chains wrapped themselves around him, searing his already-scorched flesh and making him drop to his knees.

“You bitch!” he screamed, “You cannot do this to me!”

“I can,” Regina told him as she lifted Emma into her arms, “and I must. It is your divine punishment, dear Brother. Have fun being blamed for all humanity’s sins.”

She snapped her fingers, and a white door appeared out of thin air. It opened, revealing the attic back in Emma’s house, and she smiled softly at the girl.

“Now, little one,” she murmured, “let’s go home.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile back and she offered a small nod. “Okay.”

As Regina carried the girl back into the human world, Gabriel screamed, _“NO!_ _Get back here and face me, weakling! I am the Archangel Gabriel! I am not a filthy demon like you!”_

But Regina did not bother responding. She just cast one last glance at him as she crossed through the doorway, and then, silently, she closed the door. Once she did, there was a flash of light, and after a moment, she opened it again. There was no sign of Gabriel or the dark depths of Hell. Only the steps leading downstairs.

It was dark out now, so they had clearly been in Hell for quite some time.

The brunette’s smile widened as she set Emma down on the bed. “He can’t hurt you anymore, sweet one,” she said, “and now, I never have to leave you. My father has restored my wings, and I am now your guardian angel.”

Emma’s eyes were alight with hope. “Really?”

Regina nodded. _“Really.” _

Emma hugged the brunette tightly, and Regina was quick to return the embrace. “I love you, Regina.”

The angel planted a light kiss upon Emma’s forehead. “And I you, little one.”

They sat there like that for a bit, neither of them saying a word, but then Emma looked up at Regina expectantly.

“Since you’re an angel again, does that mean we can celebrate with pizza?”

Regina chuckled. “I suppose that’s one way to do it,” she said, “I don’t see why not.” She flicked her wrist, and suddenly, there was a box of steaming pizza on the bed. “You know, I would never have guessed that my first act as your guardian angel would be to summon a pizza, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And they enjoyed the _hell_ out of that pizza.


	6. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *FINAL CHAPTER*
> 
> Sorry about the delay. College is exhausting *ugh*

At long last, it was Christmas morning, and Emma was sitting in the living room with her parents. She got three presents: one from her mother, one from her father, and one from both of them. Her mother got her a sketch pad with a dragon engraved in the leather surface. Her father got her a deluxe art set. What they both got her came as a complete shock to the girl. She opened up the big box and was puzzled to find it empty, save for a single note.

** _Go look in the garage. _ **

** _Love, Mom and Dad. _ **

Emma rushed out into the garage and her eyes welled with tears of joy when she saw a little pet carrier with a little orange kitten inside. It released a tiny meow as Emma darted towards it. She let it out of the carrier and lifted it gently, holding it like a baby. It meowed again, and several times after.

“What will you name him?” asked her mother.

She looked to find both her parents standing in the doorway, smiling softly at her. She was quick to return the smile.

“I don’t know yet,” she said, “but thank you _so much._ I— I love you.”

Her father’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. It had been so long since he’d heard those words, and he knew it was no one’s fault but his own, but he was doing everything in his power to better himself, for his family’s sake as well as his own. He looked at his daughter with remorse, mortified by what he had done to her, but seeing the forgiveness in her eyes helped him sleep a little better each night.

“We love you, too,” he and his wife said in unison.

Later, as Emma’s parents were out at a Christmas party, they left her in the care of Emma’s babysitter, Regina. When Emma’s mother had posted online about needing a babysitter a few weeks prior, Regina Mills was quick to respond. She was an excellent babysitter. She and Emma were extremely close. It was almost as though they’d known one another for a very long time.

While her parents were out of the house, Emma opted to watch _The Santa Clause_ and curled up on the couch next to Regina. The angel held her gently and offered a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, little one.”

Emma was quick to return the smile. “Merry Christmas, Regina. I love you.”

Regina planted a feather-light kiss upon the girl’s temple. “And I you,” she murmured.

“My parents got me a kitten,” Emma said happily, “I don’t know what to name him, though.”

“What are some names that you like?”

Emma was silent for a moment as she pondered this. “Um,” she paused, “Jack, Alex, Buckaroo, Sam, Loki, Thor, and, uh, Henry.”

“Henry? Why Henry?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. It just sounds nice.”

“Do you know anyone named Henry?”

Emma shook her head. “No.”

“Well, I think it would be a good name. This little fellow does look like a ‘Henry,’ now that you mention it.”

“Henry it is, then,” said Emma. She stroked the kitten’s tiny head, and he purred. “I love you, Henry.”

Halfway through the movie, Emma fell asleep, and so Regina turned the TV off and carried the sleeping girl up the stairs to the attic. She went back for the kitten, and when she returned, she set him down on a little cat bed she’d conjured up. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Regina transformed into a cat as well and lied down next to Emma, who stirred a bit.

“R’gina?” the girl mumbled.

_“I’m right here, little one.”_

“You’re not gonna leave me?”

_“Never. Goodnight, Emma. I love you.”_

“Love you, too.”

* * *

_Twelve years later… _

Now off-duty for the evening, Emma had made a quick stop at the grocery store and was now walking home to her apartment. She’d moved in just three months prior, and loved the space it provided. Thankfully, she wasn’t alone. She had Henry with her, and so much more.

As she entered her apartment, she set the bags of food down on the table and went back to lock the front door before putting everything away. She petted Henry as he purred and rubbed against her leg affectionately, then she went to take a quick shower. Once out, she slipped into some loose pajama pants and an old Bruce Springsteen shirt she’d picked up at a nearby thrift store, and after hanging up her uniform, she started dinner.

Halfway through preparing that night’s meal, Emma was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of energy, and she grinned as she turned to find a familiar brunette with golden wings standing nearby with a warm smile.

“Hello, little one,” Regina said softly.

Emma chuckled. “I’m not so little anymore,” she said.

“Perhaps not,” said the angel, “but when I look at you, I still see that sweet, innocent girl who mistakenly wrote to Satan at Christmastime.”

Again, Emma laughed. “And I’m so glad I did. I don’t know what I ever would’ve done without you, Regina.” She stepped towards the angel and they embraced. Tears welled in Emma’s eyes. “You’re like a second mother to me, and I— I can’t possibly thank you enough.”

Regina planted a gentle kiss on Emma’s cheek. “You don’t need to thank me. Just being here with you is more than enough.” She glanced at the food on the counter. “What’s that you’re making?”

“Chicken parmesan,” said Emma, “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner.”

Regina smiled. “Of course. I’d love to. Is there some sort of special occasion?”

“Tonight we’re celebrating,” Emma told her, “I’m sure you already know why.”

The angel’s eyes were alight with hope and pride. “Have you sold it yet?”

Emma grinned and nodded. “Yes,” she said, “My dealer’s coming to get it first thing in the morning.”

“May I see it?”

“Absolutely. You’re the one who taught me, after all.”

Regina followed Emma into the office, which the blonde had converted into an art studio. In the center of it all was an enormous painting of a sleeping girl in a dark bedroom with a golden angel hovering over her, protecting her while she slumbered.

“How much were you paid for it?”

Emma smiled. “Thirty-grand.”

“And who exactly bought it?”

“An art collector named Dorian Gray. Not many people actually know what he looks like. He’s a bit of a recluse, but super rich.” Tears slipped down Emma’s cheeks. “I’m just so— so— overwhelmed by all of this. I can’t wrap my head around the idea that a millionaire is interested in my painting. I’m thinking of leaving the force. If I can make this kind of money off of my art, then do I even really need to be a cop?”

“I thought you liked being a cop?”

“Oh I do. Believe me, I do, but I like being a painter so much more.”

“Then by all means, follow your dreams,” Regina encouraged. She hugged Emma once more. “I am _so proud_ of you, Emma. If I was this ‘Dorian Gray’ character, I would pay far more for such a beautiful painting. You’ve truly outdone yourself, Emma Swan.”

“Thanks, Regina. I couldn’t have done it without you. I probably wouldn’t even be here today if you hadn’t come along. Again, I can’t thank you enough.”

“And as I said, you don’t need to.” Regina kissed Emma lightly on the temple. “It is I who should be thanking you. You and I are good for each other. We have been since we first met. I’d say that’s a fair trade, wouldn’t you?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Hell yeah.” She rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Thanks for being here for me.”

“Know that I always will be,” whispered the angel. She looked to the painting once more with a fond smile. “So tell me, little one,” she said softly, “what do you call this painting?”

Emma’s eyes were alight with joy._ “Archangel,”_ she rasped.


End file.
